outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
An Echo in the Bone/Chapter Guide
Part I: A Troubling of the Waters :CHAPTER 1: Sometimes They're Really Dead :CHAPTER 2: And Sometimes They Aren't :CHAPTER 3: Life for Life :CHAPTER 4: Not Yet Awhile :CHAPTER 5: Morality for Time-Travelers Part II: Blood, Sweat, and Pickles :CHAPTER 6: Long Island :CHAPTER 7: An Uncertain Future :CHAPTER 8: Spring Thaw :CHAPTER 9: A Knife That Knows My Hand :CHAPTER 10: Fireship :CHAPTER 11: Transverse Lie :CHAPTER 12: Enough :CHAPTER 13: Unrest :CHAPTER 14: Delicate Matters :CHAPTER 15: The Black Chamber :CHAPTER 16: Unarmed Conflict :CHAPTER 17: Wee Demons :CHAPTER 18: Pulling Teeth :CHAPTER 19: Ae Fond Kiss :CHAPTER 20: I Regret… :CHAPTER 21: The Minister’s Cat :CHAPTER 22: Flutterby Part III: Privateer :CHAPTER 23: Correspondence from the Front :CHAPTER 24: Joyeux Nöel :CHAPTER 25: The Bosom of the Deep :CHAPTER 26: Stag At Bay :CHAPTER 27: Tunnel Tigers :CHAPTER 28: Hilltops :CHAPTER 29: Conversation with a Headmaster :CHAPTER 30: Ships That Pass in the Night :CHAPTER 31: A Guided Tour Through the Chambers of the Heart Part IV: Conjunction :CHAPTER 32: A Flurry of Suspicion :CHAPTER 33: The Plot Thickens :CHAPTER 34: Psalms, 30 :CHAPTER 35: Ticonderoga :CHAPTER 36: The Great Dismal :CHAPTER 37: Purgatory :CHAPTER 38: Plain Speech :CHAPTER 39: A Matter of Conscience :CHAPTER 40: The Blessing of Bride and of Michael :CHAPTER 41: Shelter from the Storm Part V: To the Precipice :CHAPTER 42: Crossroad :CHAPTER 43: Countdown :CHAPTER 44: Friends :CHAPTER 45: Three Arrows :CHAPTER 46: Ley Lines :CHAPTER 47: High Places :CHAPTER 48: Henry :CHAPTER 49: Reservations :CHAPTER 50: Exodus :CHAPTER 51: The British Are Coming :CHAPTER 52: Conflagration :CHAPTER 53: Mount Independence :CHAPTER 54: Return of the Native :CHAPTER 55: Retreat :CHAPTER 56: While Still Alive :CHAPTER 57: The Deserter Game :CHAPTER 58: Independence Day :CHAPTER 59: Battle of Bennington :CHAPTER 60: Deserter Game, Round II :CHAPTER 61: No Better Companion Than the Rifle :CHAPTER 62: One Just Man :CHAPTER 63: Separated Forever From My Friends and Kin :CHAPTER 64: A Gentleman Caller :CHAPTER 65: Hat Trick :CHAPTER 66: Deathbed :CHAPTER 67: Greasier Than Grease :CHAPTER 68: Despoiler :CHAPTER 69: Terms of Surrender :CHAPTER 70: Sanctuary Part VI: Coming Home :CHAPTER 71: A State of Conflict :CHAPTER 72: The Feast of All Saints :CHAPTER 73: One Ewe Lamb Returns to the Fold :CHAPTER 74: Twenty–Twenty :CHAPTER 75: Sic Transit Gloria Mundi :CHAPTER 76: By the Wind Grieved :CHAPTER 77: Memorarae :CHAPTER 78: Old Debts :CHAPTER 79: The Cave :CHAPTER 80: Oenomancy :CHAPTER 81: Purgatory II :CHAPTER 82: Dispositions :CHAPTER 83: Counting Sheep :CHAPTER 84: The Right of It Part VII: Reap the Whirlwind :CHAPTER 85: Son of a Witch :CHAPTER 86: Valley Forge :CHAPTER 87: Severance and Reunion :CHAPTER 88: Rather Messy :CHAPTER 89: Ink-Stained Wretch :CHAPTER 90: Armed With Diamonds and With Steel :CHAPTER 91: Footsteps :CHAPTER 92: Independence Day, II :CHAPTER 93: A Series of Short, Sharp Shocks :CHAPTER 94: The Paths of Death :CHAPTER 95: Numbness :CHAPTER 96: Firefly :CHAPTER 97: Nexus :CHAPTER 98: Mischianza :CHAPTER 99: A Butterfly in a Butcher’s Yard :CHAPTER 100: Lady in Waiting :CHAPTER 101: Redivivus :CHAPTER 102: Bred in the Bone :CHAPTER 103: The Hour of the Wolf Category:Chapter Guides